fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yisri Vhowen
Yisri Vhowen '(イイスリヴォーゲン ''Iisurivu~ōgen) is the current Guild Master of Stag Heart, as well as a user of Fire-Make Magic, Transformation Magic, Telepathy, Maximum Defense Seal, and Teleportation Magic. Appearance Yisri is portrayed as being a tall young woman. She is most notably seen sporting a dark green cloak, which ends in a white stripe and dark frills, as well as a golden necklace that covers the majority of her neck and collarbone. She always sports white pants and shoes, as well as her black gloves, which reach past her elbows. Yisri is 5'7" (170.18 cm), and 135 lbs (61.235 kg). Her midriff is home to many strange markings, which are in fact the conduits for the Great Stag Magics. Her Stag Heart Guild Mark is on her Left Hand, and is black in color. Just like the rest of the Vhowen Clan, Yisri bears dark skin, and long, wavy black hair. Her eyes are gold in color. Personality Yisri is very loud-spoken and extroverted, and most seem to think she doesn't take her responsibilities as a guild master too seriously, but she does, when the time calls for it. She despises strict and rigid people, and prefers to be more laidback and carefree. When the time is right, Yisri can be very assertive and serious, such as when her guild is in danger. During this time, she has also proven herself to be very versatile and intelligent, often making intricate battle plans in a short period of time. History Yisri is the eighth consecutive Vhowen Clansmen to claim her place as the Stag Heart Guild Master. From birth, she was taught and trained to be very military and warlike, like her father, Klaus Vhowen was. He taught her to use a multitude of magic. Her main magic powers, Fire-Make,Transformation, Telepathy,Maximum Defense Seal, and Teleportation, she mastered before she was fifteen. Her mother, on the other hand, was very gentle and sweet, and taught Yisri to value herself no matter what she was, no matter how loud or rowdy she was. She also taught Yisri that winning battles isn't more important than the safety of family and friends, something that Yisri still carries with herself to this day. Her father and mother fell ill, and Yisri knew that her time as Guild Master was nearing. Her mother was the first to go, leaving a gaping hole in Yisri's heart. The only gentleness and kindness she knew was gone, and it was like all the world's light had gone one. Her father, now nearing his end, as well, demanded that she learn the Great Stag Magics before he perished. Under his watchful eye and the instruction of the Seventh Generation of Elder Saints, Yisri mastered the spells in two years time. And once her training was over, she ran away. She didn't want to become the Guild Master, because she didn't want to become stern like her father. She wanted to be gentle and fair like her mother, only she didn't know how. Then, the realization came to her, that she couldn't make up for her mother's death, nor her father's, but the only way to honor them would be to be as great a ruler as she could be. So, on the day of her father's death, she returned, and vowed to him to bring the guild to greatness. But she would do it in her own way. Magic & Abilities Magic 'Fire-Make Magic '(ファイアー・マジック・マジック Faiā majikku majikku): Fire-Make Magic is a Caster Magic, as well as a Molding Magic that utilizes fire. This magic allows the user to make objects, as well as sentient beings made of fire. This is Vhoswen's primary magic, as well as her most powerful one. The only limit to Molding Magic is the imagination of the user, making Fire-Make a very versatile magic in terms of both offense and defense. Though fire is inherently dynamic, Yisri has a balance of both Dynamic and Static Fire-Make spells. Static 'Fire-Make: Wall '(壁 Kabe): Yisri makes a hand gesture and summons forth a giant wall of flames, slowing down opponents and capable of blocking incoming attacks, both magical and physical. * '''Fire-Make: Rose Garden (バラ園 Barasono): Yisri holds out her arms and summons forth giant flowers and spiked branches, which surround the target and attack them with thorns. * Fire-Make: Volcano '(火山 ''Kazan): With a simple hand gesture, a giant mass of magma and molten rock rises from the ground, burning the target and turning objects to ashes. * 'Fire-Make: Whip '(ホイップ Hoippu): Yisri summons a rod of flames into her hands, then swings it around and around sending out a torrent of flames at her target. * '''Fire-Make: Floor (床 Yuka): Yisri puts her hands to the ground and covers it with molten rock, creating platforms she can easily move across. * Fire-Make: Cannon '(大砲 ''Taihō): Yisri summons cannons, which fire flaming meteors that explode upon impact and cause damage to the surrounding area. * 'Fire-Make: Meteor Shower '(流星群 Ryūsei-gun): After gathering a mass amounts of flames in her hands, Yisri flings it up to the sky, and it shatters into multiple small meteors, which gain power and heat as they come barreling down to the ground, where they cause explosions and leave massive fires in their wake. * 'Fire-Make: Bomb '(爆弾 Bakudan): Yisri creates a spherical projectile of fire and embers in her hands, and then flings it, causing a fiery explosion wherever it lands. * '''Fire-Make: Molten Shield (溶融シールド Yōyū shīrudo): Molten rock rises from the ground to create a shield, which incinerates weak magical attacks and negates them. * Fire-Make: Blazing Excalibur '(燃えるエクスカリバー ''Moeru ekusukaribā): A greatsword made of flame appears in Yisri's hands, used for melee combat. This weapon trails fire in it's wake, and causes lateral explosions where it collides. * '''Fire-Make: Starlight (スターライト Sutāraito): Yisri summons a ball of flame in her hands, then flings it up to the sky, where it disperses into hundreds of small flames, which light up the area. * Fire-Make: Pillar '(柱 ''Hashira): Yisri summons forth her magic circle, then projects a beam of highly concentrated flames, which grow into a pillar of flames and combustion. * '''Fire-Make Unlimited: The Dance of Flames (炎のダンス Honō no dansu): In a crouched position, Yisri envelops both of her hands with flames. After charging up her ethernano, Yisri releases a huge ball of fire into the air, which sends out multiple large branches of fire, which swing around rapidly, essentially forming a tornado which causes catastrophic damage to the surrounding area and overwhelming the target with burns. * Fire-Make Unlimited: Wrath of the Devil's Whip (ファイアー・メイク・アンリミテッド：悪魔の鞭の怒り Faiā meiku anrimiteddo: Akuma no muchi no ikari): This spell is especially effective if the surrounding area already has plenty of fires around. Yisri summons a great mass of fire into her hands, and swings it around above her head until it forms a thick beam, reminiscent of a chain which she brings down upon her target, causing a linear explosion and catastrophic damage. Dynamic * Fire-Make: Stag (スタッグ Sutaggu): Yisri summons a giant stag made of fire, which, as it gallops, leaves behind fires and causes wreckage to an area, if Yisri wishes it. * Fire-Make: Ophiuchus (オフィフス Ofifusu): Yisri summons a giant serpent made of flame with molten rock for scales, which is highly resistant to magic. The serpent then follows the target, spitting flames from it's mouth and using it's massive body to destroy the surrounding area. * Fire-Make: Angel (天使 Tenshi): Yisri summons an angel made of fire, which fires arrows made of embers at the target from above, and as it beats it wings, sends out scythe-like blades of flame, which explode upon impact. * Fire-Make: Undead Army '(アンデッド軍 ''Andeddo-gun): Yisri summons multiple bodies of ember and ashes from the ground, which move independently of each other to attack the target. Transformation Magic '''Transformation Magic (トランスフォーメーションマジック Toransufōmēshonmajikku): Transformation Magic allows its caster to change his or her appearance. Yisri practices this magic at an advanced level, meaning she an acquire alternate physical attributes, and can even alter her size. Telepathy Telepathy (テレパシー Terepashī): This is a magic that allows Yisri to communicate with others via their thoughts over large distances. Teleportation Teleportation (テレポーテーション Terepōtēshon): This magic allows Yisri to cover large distances in the blink of an eye, making this form of transportation fast and effective. Maximum Defense Seal Maximum Defense Seal (最大防衛シール Saidai bōei shīru): Yisri utilizes Maximum Defense Seal Magic, which is a highly advanced form of defensive magic. * Seal Ring (シールリング Shīruringu): Yisri surrounds herself with a multitude of magic seals, which negate all magical attacks for a short period of time. * Defense Seals: Redirect (リダイレクト Ridairekuto): Yisri summons multiple magic seals, which deflect an incoming magical attack back at it's caster. * Three Pillar Gods (三柱神 Sanchūshin): Yisri can use this spell to block incoming attacks by raising pillars around herself. This spell calls for a multitude of magical seals, as well as a hand gesture, pointing her arms outwards. The Great Stag Magics The Great Stag Magics '(グレート・スタッグ・マジックス ''Gurēto sutaggu majikkusu): Is an array of spells utilized by high-ranking mages from the Stag Heart Guild. These spells involve the manipulation of magic energy, and can also have catastrophic aftereffects. * 'Kaimetsu '(壊滅 Kaimetsu): This spell is highly advanced, and so is only bestowed upon an Elder Saint or the Guild Master. The spell is encased within a tattoo upon the user's body, written in an ancient text. When the spell is employed, the surrounding area is encompassed in a translucent sphere, surrounded by a ring of light. The clouds and winds above slowly being to circle around it. Then, all in the circle becomes engulfed in a blinding white light, and all inside is completely obliterated. The ring of light disperses, and the winds and clouds become a whirlwind. This spell is highly destructive, so all Elder Saints are instructed to never use it, only under the most dire of circumstances. * 'Antorāzu '(アントラーズ Antorāzu): This spell allows for the "pooling" of magical energy, so that each member of Stag Heart can combine their magical energy with the other members, greatly heightening individual magic for a certain amount of time. However, the strength of the members of Stag Heart varies, so, this magical energy can quickly deplete, due to the fact that some cannot hold much magic power compared to others. While the spell is being employed, the users of the spell have brightly colored markings all over their bodies. Physical Abilities * '''Enhanced Strength: Despite her thin frame and womanly build, Yisri is quite strong, being trained from a young age to be able to lift heavy objects and fling them heavy distances. * Superhuman Speed: Yisri is inhumanely fast and nimble, allowing her to easily evade attacks and escape. * Enhanced Agility: Yisri has been trained to perform difficult feats of agility with ease. * Immense Durability: '''On multiple occasions, Yisri has been shown to be able to withstand heavy magical attacks and come out victorious, and take little damage in the process. * '''Keen Intellect: Yisri is quite intelligent, and has been known to create intricate battle plans for her guild in short periods of time, and execute them flawlessly. She has very extensive knowledge on Magic in the world and isn't easily fooled. * Enhanced Endurance: Yisri has been shown to possess quite a bit of stamina, and has been shown to do many feats of agility and strength with little fatigue afterwards. * Immense Magic Power: Being the Guild Master of Stag Heart, as well as mastering it's two Great Magics, Yisri has immense magic power, and has been known to cast multiple attacks of her various magics without experiencing exhaustion. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Yisri has been trained in unarmed combat since she was a little girl, and can handle multiple opponents in an unarmed fight. Trivia * Tierra Vhowen is her great-great-great-great-great grandmother. * Including the Great Stag Magics, Yisri has seven magical abilities. * Yisri's most used magic is Fire-Make * Yisri is the eighth Guild Master of Stag Heart. * Yisri's appearance is based off of "Astaroth" of the Makai Ouji franchise, and in her youth, she is based off of "Korra" from the "Legend of Korra" franchise. Category:Female Category:Guild Master Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Fire-Make User Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Telepathy User Category:Maximum Defense Seal User Category:Teleportation Magic User Category:Stag Heart Member Category:Vhoswen Family Member